infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horseface
Oh, ever the fool. You won't escape me again... Raidriar, also known as The God King, is the major antagonist of the game, and one of the Deathless Kings. He rules the land together with a pantheon of seven Deathless, of which he is the leader. He does not live in his castle, but only comes there when the next ancestor of the bloodline is ready to face him. History 'Before Infinity Blade' Was once mortal, before becoming a deathless. Unlike other deathless, is fond of certain mortals and is willing to take their advice Archenemy of Ausar. Slayed the vile evil on the Plains of Koroth. Created the legend of "The Sacrifice", as a way to activate the Infinity Blade 'Infinity Blade' The God King is the final battle of each bloodline. He is reborn every time he is destroyed. After obtaining the Infinity Blade, you can go underground to fight some Deathless that were imprisoned there unlocking a Rebirth Chamber where there are many Raidriar's (Although they don't have the Helio Armour shoulder guards) in green tubes. 'Infinity Blade: Awakening' He was reborn in his Seventh Temple of Reincarnation after Siris had defeated him in battle. He claims that he allowed Siris to defeat him which would suggest he is a very proud person. He is referred to as Raidriar by his Devoted (mortals that serve him). Raidriar uses technology, only available to the Deathless, to learn how he lost the duel against Siris. Raidriar learns that the Infinity Blade was not fully activated when he lost, however, it was powerful enough to kill the lesser deathless that were imprisoned in his dungeon. Raidriar believes that the Infinity Blade may be fully activated now and is terrified by the thought of a true death. Raidriar reviews video of his duel with Siris and believes that the Worker Of Secrets trained Siris. Raidriar is also intrigued by the identity of a female assasin (Isa) who initially attempts to kill Siris and retrieve the blade. Raidriar gathers several Dark Knights and sets out to meet with the Worker of Secrets. As Siris learns of the God King's rebirth, he sets out with Isa to find another Deathless, Saydhi, that can help Siris find the Worker of Secrets. Raidriar has grown new organic armor. He tells Siris of their intertwined past. Siris is actually Ausar, a deathless whose son was Archarin. Every bloodline was Ausar reborn and his memory erased by his servant. Raidriar suspects that the Worker of Secrets trained Siris. Raidriar sets out to meet with the Worker. 'Infinity Blade II' At the start of Infinity Blade II, it is revealed that the God King is alive again. He tricks Siris and takes back the Infinity Blade, calling him "Ausar." It is later revealed by the Worker of Secrets the God King's true name is Raidriar, and Ausar can only free the Worker by trapping Raidriar in his place. Tactics 'Infinity Blade' Before battling the God King, the player is advised to equip a weapon with the most raw damage they have available to them, as the God King becomes immune to almost all elemental attacks after only a few bloodlines. It's also advised that the player not rush in to fighting him, as his weapon's elemental attack changes often; equip shields that add resistances to those elements. It's also highly advised to have a decent Magic attribute, coupled with a ring with healing properties. And remember to heal fully with a Health Potion. It's highly advised that the player stick to parrying the God-King's standard attacks, because the small windows from block and dodge breaks won't provide a good opportunity to dish out damage at all. When the God-King gets cut down to 1/3 of his health, he gives you a choice to join him or die. If you choose to serve him by tapping on him, he'll praise you for your wisdom and a secret achievement, 'Not In Kansas' will be unlocked. By tapping on your weapon, he will become angered, and start to attack more aggressively by now using three different fury chains (hence why he says you will "feel his full wrath"). All can be parried if you know the attack and time the parry well enough, but if you're hard of timing, or even intimidated by a boss titan throwing a fury chain at you, blocking will mostly keep you from physical harm if you don't mind losing at minimum 15 points to your shield endurance. Definitely DON'T try to dodge any of them, as the low side swings will always hit you no matter which way you dodge and open you up to two or so more hits, totalling in some serious damage done to you. Put simply, sticking to parrying as much as possible, and healing whenever possible and needed, will keep you alive through the fight. After selecting the God King, the player will be taken on to the next bloodline; if he has beaten the God King, the tyrant shall raise his level by 50. However, if the player has lost the battle, the God King shall remain at his current level. The God King drops a significant (though level-dependant) amount of gold, and a guaranteed item. It should be noted that the God King will rarely drop the Infinity Blade. 'Infinity Blade II' Raidriar fights similar to any other normal-sized enemy, but with faster movements. He also has two unique combo attacks, both of which include unblockable moves. It is recommended to parry these combos before he can execute them, if you can. You will move a Rebirth up each time you lose to him, and be presented a nice little cutscene where he grabs you and cuts your abdomen open, where he afterwards walks away laughing. You'll also get less of a satisfactory reward after defeating him than in Infinity Blade, even if he is high a level as 400. Quotes (Infinity Blade) The dialogue is performed in the custom in-game language. Prologue *Raidriar: Welcome. It has been many centuries since a mortal has dared challenge me. I commend you for your bravery. Tell me, Hero... what do you call yourself? *Archarin: I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land! *Raidriar: Mwa-ha-ha! A bold reply - and one of the most entertaining I’ve yet heard. You will do nicely. Begin. Tutorial Ends *Raidriar: Enough. You are a cunning warrior, and fight with strength and skill. We have found our catalyst. (summons the Infinity Blade) The Infinity Blade. The god killer. It took me millennia to find this, to unravel its secrets. Finally, after all this time, I can begin ... (stabs Archarin) *Raidriar: The blade has tasted your blood, and now contains your essence, your prowess. Ah... a strong bloodline indeed - your progeny will serve me well. (Talks to Dark Knight) Continue to seed the legends. Call upon me when the bloodline has matured again, and I will return. In the coming storm, this blade is our only hope of dominion. Face the God King *Radriar: Most impressive, you defeated my champions. Now you must face the true test. (jumps from his seat) Prepare to meet your doom! Reduce God King's Health by 1/3 *Raidriar: Grraah! Of all those who dared to face me, you are the first to prove worthy. So, I offer you a choice, noble warrior - join me, and learn the true meaning of power. You need not perish this day. Tap on the God King (choose to join) *Raidriar: Excellent - you have chosen wisely. I was once a mere mortal, as you are now - but as you will come to learn, there are more powerful beings in this world than I. Deathless ones who have grown too powerful, too corrupt - together we will vanquish them all. Tap on your Sword (choose to fight) *Raidriar: Impudent child! How dare you refuse the will of the Deathless! You will now feel the full power of my wrath! Defeated by the God King *Raidriar: No mere mortal can defeat one of the Deathless. (Advances towards Siris) Had you been a more worthy adversary, you might have made a valuable ally - but no matter. (stabs Siris) Instead, you will serve another purpose. Perhaps your descendants will fare better. Defeat the God King *Radriar: Gwaugh... Impossible! I am... Immortal...! You... (cough)... you don't know what you've done. This world contains.. far greater danger... than you could imagine. (cough)... They'll be coming for YOU now... Quotes (Infinity Blade II) Note: The dialogue is performed in English. Tap On Infinity Blade Trap *Raidriar: "Yes, I thought you might fall for that. (Cuts to Raidriar with the Dark Knight) You opened the pathway to my dungeons, after all. I do believe she was planning on taking the sword and betraying me; a pity, but I suppose you did me a favour by killing her." *Siris: "I... So you DO still live. Then you know what I am, you sought out my lineage." *Raidriar: "Oh, I know what you are, though I'm more and more certain that you do not. (Raises the Infinity Blade) Thank you for returning this to me." *Siris: "Give me a sword! Fight me!" *Raidriar: "I think not. You... surprised me last time. I don't think I'll put myself in that position again. (Prepares to stab Siris) You really don't know who you are, do you? Ironic; what DID you do to yourself... Ausar?" Replying To Siris Signal With Chime *Raidriar: "So, you return, Ausar. Mwahahaha!" Ah, ever the fool. You won't escape me again. (To his fodder hench-titans) Take him, but be sure to leave the killing blow for MY blade." Defeat Iron Butcher (The Last Fodder Titan) *Raidriar: "I have killed you hundreds of times, but now, finally, you will truly taste DEATH, Ausar!" Defeated By Raidriar *Raidriar: (Grabs Siris) "Ah, ever the fool. You won't escape me again." (Stabs Siris and drops him on the ground, afterwards laughing.) Defeat Raidriar *Raidriar: "You always were... a vile, plotting wretch, Ausar. (Panting twice) Killing me will not end this, you know..." (Grunting) Gallery Infinity-blade-enemies-guide-20101220011932774.jpg|A front and back shot of Raidriar Infinity-blade 2.jpeg|Raidriar greets the first ancestor IMG 0227.png|Raidriar offers you a choice IMG_1148.PNG|IB2 final dual Trivia *In Infinity Blade I, if you choose to join Raidriar, instead of a new bloodline beginning after the credits, you fight him again. *After defeating Raidriar, as Siris approaches his throne in the final cutscenes, you see a small electronic device. Siris taps it and backs away, then futuristic hologram projectors come down from the ceiling and display an image of the Earth and a shattered Moon in orbit. *To make yourself identical to Raidriar: equip the Helio Amor, the Helio Helm, the Infinity Blade and the Sunstorm Shield. Although Raidriar's Sunstorm is silver, the only Sunstorm the player can buy is gold. *Strangely, in Infinity Blade 2, Raidriar uses similar armor to the Worker of Secrets - albeit a different color scheme, and a different helmet. *In Infinity Blade 2, Raidriar's armor keeps and re-textures the arms and shin guards of the Helio Armor. *In Awakening, Raidrair sets out to visit the Worker of Secrets. The Worker of Secrets wears the same armour as Raidrair - the same armour that was supposedly brand new and the height of technology. Category:Enemies Category:Characters